ghiblifandomcom-20200223-history
Diana Wynne Jones
Diana Wynne Jones (16 August 1934 – 26 March 2011) was a British author who wrote the book Howl's Moving Castle. Studio Ghibli later adapted the book into an animated film. Early life and marriage Diana was born in London, the daughter of Marjorie (née Jackson) and Richard Aneurin Jones, both of whom were teachers.When war was announced, shortly after her fifth birthday, she was evacuated to Wales, and thereafter moved several times, including periods in Coniston Water, in York, and back in London. In 1943, her family finally settled in Thaxted, Essex, where her parents worked running an educational conference centre.There, Jones and her two younger sisters Isobel (later Professor Isobel Armstrong, the literary critic) and Ursula (later an actress and a children's writer) spent a childhood left chiefly to their own devices. After attending the Friends School Saffron Walden, she studied English at St Anne's College in Oxford, where she attended lectures by both C. S. Lewis and J. R. R. Tolkien before graduating in 1956. In the same year she married John Burrow, a scholar of medieval literature, with whom she had three sons, Richard, Michael and Colin. After a brief period in London, in 1957 the couple returned to Oxford, where they stayed until moving to Bristol in 1976. According to her autobiography, Jones decided she was an atheist when she was a child. Bibliography Fiction This list follows the Internet Speculative Fiction Database in grouping many works in five fiction series. Some other classifications differ from ISFDB. There is some overlap in listings. Stand alone books for adults *'' Changeover'' (1970) - reissued 2004, London : Moondust Books , with a new introduction by Jones," The Origins of Changeover" *'' A Sudden Wild Magic'' (1992) - British Fantasy Award nominee *'' Deep Secret'' (1997) - Magid'' Series Stand alone books for children and young adults *''Wilkins' Tooth'' (1973); US title,'' Witch's Business'' *''The Ogre Downstairs'' (1974) * 'Dogsbody'' (1975) – Carnegie Medal commendation *''Eight Days of Luke'' (1975) *''Power of Three'' (1977) – Guardian Prize commendation; Zilveren Griffel (Netherlands) *''The Homeward Bounders'' (1981) *''The Time of the Ghost'' (1981) *''Archer's Goon'' (1984) – Boston Globe–Horn Book Award Fiction runner-up; World Fantasy Award for Best Novel nominee *''Fire and Hemlock'' (1984) Mythopoeic Fantasy Award finalist; 2005 Phoenix Award runner-up *''A Tale of Time City'' (1987) *''Black Maria (novel)|Black Maria'' (1991); US title,Aunt Maria *''Hexwood'' (1993) *''The Merlin Conspiracy'' (2003) -''Magid'' Series *''The Game'' (2007) *''Enchanted Glass'' (2010) – Locus Awards , Young Adult 5th place *''Earwig and the Witch'' (2011) (Illustrated by Paul O. Zelinsky) *''The Islands of Chaldea'' (2014), by DW Jones and her sister Ursula Jones Other Compilations *''Diana Wynne Jones’s Fantastical Journeys Collection'' (2015): contains''A Tale of Time City'','' The Homeward Bounders'', and''The Islands of Chaldea'' *''Diana Wynne Jones’s Magic and Myths Collection'' (2015): contains''The Game'',Power of Three,Eight Days of Luke, and''Dogsbody'' Series for children and young adults =''Chrestomanci'' series = The'' Chrestomanci'' fantasy series comprises six novels and four short stories. Publication order The books in order of release: #''Charmed Life'' (1977) – Guardian Children's Fiction Prize ; Carnegie Medal commendation; Preis der Leseratten (ZDF Schülerexpress, Germany) #''The Magicians of Caprona'' (1980) #''Witch Week'' (1982) #''The Lives of Christopher Chant'' (1988) – Carnegie Medal commendation #''Mixed Magics'' (2000), short stories published 1982 to 2000 #''Conrad's Fate'' (2005) #''The Pinhoe Egg'' (2006) – Mythopoeic Fantasy Award Children's finalist; Locus Award Locus Award for Best Young Adult Book|Young Adult Book, 6th place If the short stories in'' Mixed Magics'' are counted separately, the order of release is: #''Charmed Life'' (1977) #''The Magicians of Caprona'' (1980) #''Witch Week'' (1982) #" The Sage of Theare", in'' Hecate's Cauldron'' (1982) ed. Susan M. Schwartz #" Warlock at the Wheel", in'' Warlock at the Wheel'' (1984) by Jones #" Carol Oneir's Hundredth Dream", in'' Dragons and Dreams'' (1986) ed. Jane Yolen et al. #''The Lives of Christopher Chant'' (1988) #" Stealer of Souls", in'' Mixed Magics'' (2000) by Jones #''Conrad's Fate'' (2005) #''The Pinhoe Egg'' (2006) Reading order Diana Wynne Jones herself, however, recommended reading the books in this order: #''Charmed Life'' (1977) #''The Lives of Christopher Chant'' (1988) #''Conrad's Fate'' (2005) #''Witch Week'' (1982) #''The Magicians of Caprona'' (1980) The short stories in'' Mixed Magics'' can be read in any order after that.'' The Pinhoe Egg'' can probably be read after'' The Magicians of Caprona''. Chronological order Two works feature Christopher Chant as a boy and teen; the others are set during his tenure as Chrestomanci . The narrative sequence is clear for all but two(‡). #''The Lives of Christopher Chant'' #''Conrad's Fate'' #''Charmed Life (novel)|Charmed Life'' #" Warlock at the Wheel" #" The Sage of Theare"‡ #''Witch Week''‡ #''The Magicians of Caprona'' #" Stealer of Souls" #" Carol Oneir's Hundredth Dream" #''The Pinhoe Egg'' ‡ Three of the short stories follow soon after the novels as listed here. On the other hand," The Sage of Theare" does not have a fictional date or any landmark that relates it closely to another work in the series. (There is some evidence that it predates'' Witch Week'' whose own place is uncertain. Both works were published in 1982. In the novel, Chrestomanci observes that he likes to dress nicely and reveals that he has been called away in his dressing gown a couple of times in spite of his care. That may be an allusion to the short story, where he is summoned in pyjamas.) ‡'' Witch Week'' is set sometime after''Charmed Life'', in which Chrestomanci acquires his ward legal ward Janet Chant . Chronicles of Chrestomanci The'' Chronicles of Chrestomanci'' series are set in three volumes: *''Volume 1'' (2001) contains''Charmed Life'' and'' The Lives of Christopher Chant''. *''Volume 2'' (2001) contains'' Witch Week'' and'' The Magicians of Caprona''. *''Volume 3'' (2008) contains'' Conrad's Fate'' and'' The Pinhoe Egg''. Further Compilations *''The Worlds of Chrestomanci'' ('' Chrestomanci'' # 1-4) (1998):Charmed Life,'' The Magicians of Caprona'','' Witch Week'', and'' The Lives of Christopher Chant'' (Alternate Title:'' The Chrestomanci Quartet'', 2000) *''Diana Wynne Jones Chrestomanci 6 Books Collection'' (2012):Charmed Life,'' The Lives of Christopher Chant'','' Conrad's Fate'','' Witch Week'','' The Magicians of Caprona'', and'' The Pinhoe Egg'' *''The Chrestomanci Series: Entire Collection Books 1-7'' (2013):Charmed Life,'' The Magicians of Caprona'','' Conrad's Fate'','' The Lives of Christopher Chant'','' Witch Week'','' The Pinhole Egg'','' Mixed Magics'' *''The Chrestomanci Series: Books 1-3'' (2014):Charmed Life,'' The Magicians of Caprona'', and'' Conrad's Fate'' =''Dalemark Quartet'' = In order of internal chronology: #''The Spellcoats'' (1979) #''Cart and Cwidder'' (1975) #''Drowned Ammet'' (1977) #''Crown of Dalemark'' (1993) – Mythopoeic Award , Children's Fantasy However, when the books were published by Oxford University Press , they were numbered in the order in which they were published (Cart,'' Ammet'','' Spellcoats'',Crown), and it is possible to read them in this order without any spoilers. (Each of the three other than''Crown'' is a self-contained story with no direct references to the characters or events of the other three books, except for tenuous connections between the characters of'' Spellcoats'', and the folkloric heroes they would be remembered as by the time of the later books. Thusly, minor spoilers can be avoided by reading'' Spellcoats'', the third book, but the order is otherwise irrelevant as long as''Crown'' is read last.) *''Everard's Ride'' (the novella) and"The True State of Affairs" are said to be set in the Dalemark Universe, but are not connected to the other characters in the series. Compilations *''The Dalemark Quartet, Vol. 1: Cart and Cwidder & Drowned Ammet'' (1977) *''The Dalemark Quartet, Vol. 2: The Spellcoats & The Crown of Dalemark'' (1993) *''The Dalemark Quartet'' (1993) Planned sequels Diana Wynne Jones insists she will not be able to write a sequel to''The Crown of Dalemark'', until she has worked out what becomes of Tanaqui (The Spellcoats ) after the One has reshaped the land. Unfortunately, Diana Wynne Jones' passing in 2011 makes any further sequels unlikely. =''Derkholm'' series = #''Dark Lord of Derkholm'' (1998) – Mythopoeic Award, Children's FantasySee her remarks on winning the award: #''Year of the Griffin'' (2000) The Tough Guide to Fantasyland (1996) is noted to have similar themes. =''Howl's Moving Castle'' series = #''Howl's Moving Castle'' (1986) – Boston Globe–Horn Book Award Fiction runner-up; #''Castle in the Air'' (1990) – Mythopoeic Fantasy Award Children's finalist #''House of Many Ways'' (2008) – Mythopoeic Fantasy Award Children's finalist Compilations *''Wizard's Castle'' (Howl's Moving Castle, and''Castle in the Air'') (1990) *''World of Howl Collection'' (Howl's Moving Castle,Castle in the Air, and''House of Many Ways'') (2014) Other Formats *''Howl’s Moving Castle Picture Book'' (2004) - Screenplay by Hayao Miyazaki *''Howl’s Moving Castle Film Comic, Vol. 2'' (2005) - Screenplay by Hayao Miyazaki *''Howl’s Moving Castle, Vol. 3'' (2005) - Screenplay by Hayao Miyazaki *''Howl’s Moving Castle, Film Comic Vol. 4'' (2005) - Screenplay by Hayao Miyazaki =''Magids'' series = *''Deep Secret'' (1997), marketed for adults *''The Merlin Conspiracy'' (2003) – Locus Awards , Young Adult 3rd place, marketed for young adults Picture books and books for younger readers *'' Who Got Rid of Angus Flint?'' (1978), illustrated by John Sewell ; text originally published in'' Young Winter's Tales 6'' (1975) *'' The Four Grannies'' (1980) *'' Chair Person'' (1989) *'' Wild Robert'' (1989) *'' Yes, Dear'' (1992), large-format picture book illus. Graham Philpott *'' Puss in Boots'' (1999) *'' Enna Hittims'' (2006), Illustrated by Peter Utton *'' Earwig and the Witch'' (2011), Illustrated by Marion Lindsay , and Paul O. Zelinsky Compilations *'' Stopping for a Spell'' (1993), Illustrated by Chris Mould . Contains" Who Got Rid of Angus Flint?"," The Four Grannies", and" Chair Person" *'' Vile Visitors'' (2012). Contains" Who Got Rid of Angus Flint", and" Chair Person" *'' Freaky Families'' (2013). Contains" The Four Grannies", and" Auntie Bea's Day Out" Short stories = Anthologies = These are anthologies Diana Wynne Jones edited herself. *''Hidden Turnings: A Collection of Stories Through Time and Space'' (Editor, 1989) ** Introduction **"True Believer (short story)|True Believer" by Douglas Hill **"Ceres Passing" by Tanith Lee **"Fifty-Fafty" by Robert Westall **"Dogfaerie" by Garry Kilworth **"The Walled Garden" by Lisa Tuttle **"The Master" by Diana Wynne Jones **"The Vision" by Mary Rayner **"Urgeya’s Choice" by Geraldine Harris **"The Sky Sea" by Helen Cresswell **"A Bird That Whistles" by Emma Bull **"Kalifriki of the Thread" by Roger Zelazny **"Turntables of the Night" by Terry Pratchett **"The Authors (Hidden Turnings)" *''Spellbound: Fantasy Stories'' (Editor, 1995) Alternate Titles:'' Fantasy Stories'' (1994, UK ),Spellbound (1994/1995, Illustrated by Robin Lawrie , republished 2007, US ),'' Fantasy Stories: Red Hot Reads'' (2003/2004) **"The Peasant and The Devil" by The Brothers Grimm **"Boris Chernevsky’s Hands" by Jane Yolen **"The Hobgoblin’s Hat" by Tove Jansson **"Ully the Piper" by Andre Norton **"Milo Conducts the Dawn" by Norton Juster **"Who Goes Down this Dark Road?" by Joan Aiken **"The House of Harfang" by C. S. Lewis (from'' The Silver Chair'') **"Martha in The Witch’s Power" by Katharine Mary Briggs (from'' Hobberdy Dick'') **"Abu Ali Meets a Dragon" by Noel Langley from'' The Land of Green Ginger'') **"The Box of Delights" by John Masefield (an extract ) **"The Amazing Flight of the Gump" by L. Frank Baum (from'' The Land of Oz'') **"On the Great Wall" by Rudyard Kipling (from'' Puck of Pook’s Hill'') **"The Waking of the Kraken" by Eva Ibbotson (from'' Which Witch? (novel)|Which Witch?) **"The Caves in the Hills" by Elizabeth Goudge (from Henrietta’s House'') **"Bigger than the Baker’s Boy" by E. Nesbit (from'' Five Children and It'') **"Jermain and the Sorceress" by Patricia C. Wrede (from'' The Seven Towers'') **"Una and the Red Cross Knight" by Andrew Lang (from'' The Red Book of Romance'') **"What the Cat Told Me" by Diana Wynne Jones ** Acknowledgements = Complete list of short stories in alphabetical order = *" Auntie Bea’s Day Out", found in'' Auntie Bea's Day Out'' (standalone, 1978), and'' The Cat Flap and the Apple Pie and Other Funny Stories'' (1979), and'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002), and'' Freaky Families'' (2013) *" Carol Oneir’s Hundredth Dream", found in'' Dragons & Dreams: A Collection of New Fantasy and Science Fiction Stories'' (1986), and'' Mixed Magics: Four Tales of Chrestomanci'' (2000), and'' The Wizards’ Den: Spellbinding Stories of Magic & Magicians'' (2001 and 2003) *" Carruthers", found in'' Young Winter's Tales 3'' (1972), and'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" Chair Person", found in'' Things That Go Bump in the Night (anthology)|Things that Go Bump in the Night'' (1989), and'' Chair Person'' (stand alone 1989), and'' Stopping for a Spell'' (2002), and'' Vile Visitors'' (2012) *" Dragon Reserve, Home Eight", found in'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Dragons and Warrior Daughters: Fantasy Stories by Women Writers'' (1989), and'' Bruce Coville's UFOs'' (1994, 2000), and'' Everard’s Ride'' (1995, republished 1997), and'' Minor Arcana'' (1996), and'' Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories'' (1999), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" Enna Hittims", found in'' The Methuen Book of Humorous Stories'' (1987), and'' Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories'' (1999), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002), and'' Enna Hittims'' (stand alone, 2006) *" Everard’s Ride", found in'' Everard’s Ride'' (1995, republished 1997), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" I’ll Give You My Word", found in'' Firebirds Rising: An Anthology of Original Science Fiction and Fantasy'' (2005 and 2006, editor Sharyn November ), and'' Year’s Best Fantasy 7'' (2007, editors David G. Hartnell & Kathryn Cramer ) *" JoBoy", found in'' The Dragon Book: Magical Tales from the Masters of Modern Fantasy'' (2009, editors Jack Dann and Gardner Dozois ), and'' The Best Science Fiction and Fantasy of the Year, Volume 4'' (2010, editor Jonathan Strahan ) *" Little Dot", found in'' Firebirds: An Anthology of Original Fantasy and Science Fiction'' (2003), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" Mela Worms", in'' Arrows of Eros'' (1989), and'' Fenix, V3, #1, 1992'' (1992, translation) *" Nad and Dan Adn Quaffy", found in'' Digital Dreams'' (1990), and'' Everard’s Ride'' (1995, republished 1997), and'' Minor Arcana'' (1996), and'' Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories'' (1999), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" No One (short story)|No One", found in'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Everard’s Ride'' (1995, republished 1997), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" Samantha’s Diary", found in'' Plokta, May 2009'' (2009), and'' Stories: All-New Tales'' (2010, editor Neil Gaiman ), and'' Escape Pod, EP427'' (2013) *" Stealer of Souls", found in'' Mixed Magics: Four Tales of Chrestomanci'' (2000),'' Stealer of Souls'' stand alone (2000) *" The Fat Wizard", found in'' Guardian Angels'' (1987), and'' A Treasury of Witches and Wizards'', (1996, republished as'' The Kingfisher Treasury of Witch and Wizard Stories'', 2004), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" The Fluffy Pink Toadstool", found in'' Puffin Post v13 #4'' (1979), and'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" The Four Grannies", found in'' The Four Grannies'' (standalone, 1980 and 1981), and in'' Stopping for a Spell'' (2002), and'' Freaky Families'' (2013) *" The Green Stone", found in'' Gaslight and Ghosts'' (1988), and'' The Random House Book of Fantasy Stories'' (1997), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" The Girl Jones", found in'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002), and'' Reflections: On the Magic of Writing'' (2012) *" The Girl Who Loved the Sun", found in'' Heartache (book)|Heartache'' (1990), and'' Minor Arcana'' (1996), and'' Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories'' (1999), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" The Master (short story)|The Master", found in'' Hidden Turnings: A Collection of Stories Through Time and Space'' (1989), and'' Everard's Ride'' (1995, republished 1997), and'' Minor Arcana'' (1996), and'' Mystery Stories'' (1998), and'' Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories'' (1999), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" The Plague of Peacocks", found in'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Everard’s Ride'' (1995, republished 1997), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" The Sage of Theare", found in'' Hecate’s Cauldron'' (1982), and'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Minor Arcana'' (1996), and'' Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories'' (1999), and'' Mixed Magics: Four Tales of Chrestomanci'' (2000), and'' The Mammoth Book of Sorcerer’s Tales: The Ultimate Collection of Magical Fantasy'' (2004), and'' Unnatural Creatures'' (2013), and'' The Mammoth Book of Dark Magic'' (2013, alternate title'' The Mammoth Book of Black Magic'') *" The True State of Affairs", found in'' Everard’s Ride'' (1995, republished 1997), and'' Minor Arcana'' (1996) *" Warlock at the Wheel", found in'' Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), and'' Mixed Magics: Four Tales of Chrestomanci'' (2000) *" What the Cat Told Me", found in'' Spellbound: Fantasy Stories'' (1995), and'' Minor Arcana'' (1996), and'' Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories'' (1999), and'' Unexpected Magic: Collected Stories'' (2002) *" Who Got Rid of Angus Flint?", found in'' Young Winter's Tales 6'' (1975), and'' Who Got Rid of Angus Flint?'' (stand alone, 1978), and'' Stopping for a Spell'' (2002), and'' Vile Visitors'' (2012) Plays *''The Batterpool Business'' (1968) *''The King’s Things'' (1970) *''The Terrible Fisk Machine'' (1972) Poetry Diana Wynne Jones also wrote several short stories and poems that have been published in anthologies. *"A Slice of Life" found in''Now We Are Sick: An Anthology of Nasty Verse'' (2005, Editors Neil Gaiman and Stephen Jones), a poetry anthology for adults Nonfiction and humor *''The Skiver's Guide'' (1984 and 2006) *''The Tough Guide to Fantasyland'' (1996) is presented as a travel guidebook for fictional worlds (a play on Rough Guides); it is not overtly about fantasy fiction. ISFDB catalogues it as nonfiction. The US Library of Congress catalogues it as a dictionary. Hugo Award Nonfiction nominee; Locus Award, Nonfiction 3rd place; World Fantasy Award finalist *''The Tough Guide to Fantasyland: Revised and Updated Edition'' (2006) Non-fiction and essays Interviews *"Diana Wynne Jones: Writing for Children" (1989), in''Locus #339 April 1989'' (1989) *"A Sudden Wild Mage: A Rough Guide to Diana Wynne Jones" (1997) by David V. Barrett, in''Interzone, #117 March 1997'' (1997) *"Diana Wynne Jones” (2006) by Leonard S. Marcu, in''The Wand in the Word: Conversations with Writers of Fantasy'' (2006) *"An Excerpt from a Conversation with Diana Wynne Jones" (2011) by Charlie Butler, in''Vector 268 Autumn 2011'' (2011) Book Introductions Diana Wynne Jones wrote introductions to the following books: *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' by Norton Juster (originally published 1961) *''Journey to the Centre of the Earth'' by Jules Verne, translated by Robert Baldick (originally published 1961) *''The Spiral Garden'' by Louise Cooper (2000) Reviews *"The White Devil" (1988) by John Webster Essays * The''Medusa'' article in which Jones discusses her opinions of adult literature as opposed to children's literature. *"The Shape of the Narrative in 'The Lord of the Rings'", found in''Everard’s Ride'' (1995 and 1997), and''Reflections: On the Magic of Writing'' (2012) *"Why Don't You Write Real Books?" (1987), in''Vector 140'' (1987) and''Reflections on the Magic of Writing'' (2012) *"Introduction (Hidden Turnings)" (1989) *"Letter (Vector 159)" (1991), in''Vector 159'' (1991) *"Two Kinds of Writing" (1991), in''Nexus #1, April 1991'' (1991), and''Reflections on the Magic of Writing'' (2012) *"Aiming for the Moon" (1993), in''Focus, December/January 1993'' (1993) *"Introduction (Believing is Seeing: Seven Stories)" (1996) *"Introduction (Minor Arcana)" (1996) *"Joan Aiken: Influences" (1997), in''Secret City: Strange Tales of London'' (1997) *"Letter (Ansible 134)" (1998), in''Ansible #134'' (1998) *"Letter (Ansible 155)" (2000), in''Ansible #155'' (2000) *"Letter (Ansible 182)" (2002), in''Ansible #182'' (2002) *"Letter (Ansible 183)" (2002), in''Ansible #183'' (2002) *"How I Came to Write this Guidebook (The Tough Guide to Fantasyland)" (2006) *"Letter (Ansible 246)" (2008), in''Ansible #246'' (2008) *"Howl's Moving Castle: Book to Film (Nebula Awards Showcase 2008)" (2008), in''Nebula Awards Showcase 2008'' (2008) *"Letter (Ansible 276)" (2010), in''Ansible #276'' (2010) Essay Collections *"Reflections On the Magic of Writing" (2012) - A collection of more than 25 papers including autobiographical tales, literary criticism, though about life and writing, and information about the origins of her books. Includes a forward by Neil Gaiman, and an introduction and interview by Charlie Butler. **"Foreword" by Neil Gaiman **"Reflecting on Reflections" by Charlie Butler **"Preface" **"The Children in the Wood" **"The Shape of the Narrative in 'The Lord of the Rings'" **"Two Kinds of Writing?" **"When I Won the Guardian Award" **"Reading C. S. Lewis’s Narnia" **"Creating the Experience" **"Fantasy Books for Children" **"The Value of Learning Anglo-Saxon" **"The Halloween Worms" **"A Day Visiting Schools" **"Writing for Children: A Matter of Responsibility" **"The Heroic Ideal: A Personal Odyssey" **"A Talk About Rules" **"Answers to Some Questions" **"Some Hints on Writing" **"A Whirlwind Tour of Australia" **"- Lecture One: Heroes" **"- Lecture Two: Negatives and Positives in Children’s Literature" **"- Lecture Three: Why Don’t You Write Real Books?" **"Inventing the Middle Ages" **"Some Truths About Writing" **"The Origins of 'The Merlin Conspiracy'" **"Review of"Boy in Darkness" by Melvyn Peake" **"- Freedom to Write" **"- Our Hidden Gifts" **"Characterization: Advice for Young Writers" **"Something About the Author" **"The Girl Jones" **"The Origins of 'Changeover'" **"A Conversation with Diana Wynne Jones" **"Two Family Views of Diana and Her Work" **"- Fantasies for Children" **"- Address at Diana’s Funeral" **"Notes" ** Diana Wynne Jones Bibliography List of collections containing her essays and interviews *''Vector 140'' (1987, editors David V. Barrett, Paul Kincaid, and Simon Nicholson), with"Why Don't You Write Real Books?" *''Locus #339 April 1989'' (1989, editor Charles N. Brown), with"Diana Wynne Jones: Writing for Children" (1989) - Interview *''Vector 159'' (1991, editors Kev McVeigh, Boyd Parkinson, Chris Aimes), with"Letter (Vector 159)" *''Nexus #1, April 1991'' (1991, editor Paul Brazier), with"Two Kinds of Writing" (1991) *''Focus, December/January 1993'' (1993, editors Julie Venner and Carol Ann Green), with"Aiming for the Moon" *''Secret City: Strange Tales of London'' (1997, editors Stephen Jones and Jo Fletcher), with"Joan Aiken: Influences" *''Interzone, #117 March 1997'' (1997, editor David Pringle)"A Sudden Wild Mage: A Rough Guide to Diana Wynne Jones" (1997) by David V. Barrett - Interview *''Ansible, #134'' (1998, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 134)" *''Ansible, #155'' (2000, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 155)" *''Ansible, #182'' (2002, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 182)" *''Ansible, #183'' (2002, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 183)" *''The Wand in the Word: Conversations with Writers of Fantasy'' (2006, editor Leonard S. Marcus), with"Diana Wynne Jones" (2006) by Leonard S. Marcus - Interview *''Ansible, #246'' (2008, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 246)" *''Nebula Awards Showcase 2008'' (2008, editor Ben Bova), with"Howl's Moving Castle: Book to Film (Nebula Awards Showcase 2008)" *''Ansible, #276'' (2010, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 276)" *''Vector 268 Autumn 2011'' (2011, editors Shana Worthen, Martin Lewis, and Martin McGrath), with"An Excerpt from a Conversation with Diana Wynne Jones" (2011) by Charlie Butler - Interview Entire bibliography in order of publication 1960s *''The Phantom Tollbooth'' by Norton Juster (originally published 1961) - book introduction *''Journey to the Centre of the Earth'' by Jules Verne, translated by Robert Baldick (originally published 1961) - book introduction *''The Batterpool Business'' (1968) - Play 1970s *''Changeover'' (1970) - Adults *''The King’s Things'' (1970) - Play *''The Terrible Fisk Machine'' (1972) - Play *''Young Winter's Tales 3'' (1972, edited by M. R. Hodgkin), with"Carruthers" - Contributor *''Wilkins' Tooth'' (1973), US title:Witch's Business *''The Ogre Downstairs'' (1974) *''Young Winter's Tales 6'' (1975, edited by M. R. Hodgkin), with"Who Got Rid of Angus Flint?" - Contributor *''Eight Days of Luke'' (1975) *''Dogsbody'' (1975) *''Cart and Cwidder'' (1975) – Dalemark *''Power of Three'' (1976) *''Charmed Life'' (1977) – Chrestomanci *''Drowned Ammet'' (1977) – Dalemark *''The Dalemark Quartet, Vol. 1: Cart and Cwidder & Drowned Ammet'' (1977) - Dalemark Compilation *''Young Winter's Tales 8'' (1978, edited by D. J. Denney), with"Auntie Bea's Day Out" - Contributor *''Who Got Rid of Angus Flint?'' (1978) *''Puffin Post v13 #4'' (1979, magazine) with"The Fluffy Pink Toadstool" - Contributor *''The Cat Flap and the Apple Pie and Other Funny Stories'' (1979, edited by Lance Salway), with"Auntie Bea's Day Out" - Contributor *''The Spellcoats'' (1979) – Dalemark 1980s *''The Four Grannies'' (1980) *''The Magicians of Caprona'' (1980) – Chrestomanci *''The Time of the Ghost'' (1981) *''The Homeward Bounders'' (1981) *''Hecate’s Cauldron'' (1982, editor Susan Schwartz), with"The Sage of Theare" - Contributor *''Witch Week'' (1982) – Chrestomanci *''Warlock at the Wheel and Other Stories'' (1984), collection *''Archer's Goon'' *''The Skiver's Guide'' (1984), nonfiction/humor *''Fire and Hemlock'' (1985) *''Dragons & Dreams: A Collection of New Fantasy and Science Fiction Stories'' (1986, editor Jane Yolen), with"Carol Oneir’s Hundredth Dream" - Contributor *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (1986) – Howl's Castle *''Vector 140'' (1987, editors David V. Barrett, Paul Kincaid, and Simon Nicholson), with"Why Don't You Write Real Books?" - Essay Contributor *''The Methuen Book of Humorous Stories'' (1987, editor Jennifer Kavanagh, illustrator Scowler Anderson), with"Enna Hittims" - Contributor *''Guardian Angels'' (1987, editor Stephanie Nuttell, Viking Kestrel), with"The Fat Wizard" - Contributor *''A Tale of Time City'' (1987) *''Gaslight and Ghosts'' (1988, editors Stephen Jones and Jo Fletcher) with"The Green Stone" *''The Lives of Christopher Chant'' (1988) – Chrestomanci * Review:The White Devil (1988) by John Webster - Review *''Things that Go Bump in the Night'' (1989, editors Jane Yolen and Martin Harry Greenberg), with"Chair Person" - Contributor *''Chair Person'' (1989) *''Wild Robert'' (1989) *''Hidden Turnings'', edited (1989), with"The Master" - Anthology, Contributor *''Arrows of Eros'' (1989, editor Alex Stewart), with"Mela Worms" - Contributor *''Dragons and Warrior Daughters: Fantasy Stories by Women Writers'' (1989, editor Jessica Yates), with"Dragon Reserve, Home Eight" - Contributor *''Locus #339 April 1989'' (1989, editor Charles N. Brown), with"Diana Wynne Jones: Writing for Children" (1989) - Interview 1990s *''Digital Dreams'' (1990, editor David V. Barrett), with"Nad and Dan Adn Quaffy" - Contributor *''Heartache'' (1990, editor Miriam Hodgson, Methuen), with"The Girl Who Loved the Sun" - Contributor *''Castle in the Air'' (1990) – Howl's Castle *''Wizard's Castle'' (1990) - Howl's Compilation *''Black Maria'' (1991) *''Vector 159'' (1991, editors Kev McVeigh, Boyd Parkinson, Chris Aimes), with"Letter (Vector 159)" - Essay Contributor *''Nexus #1, April 1991'' (1991, editor Paul Brazier), with"Two Kinds of Writing" (1991) - Essay Contributor *''Now We Are Sick: An Anthology of Nasty Verse'' (1991, 1994, 2005, Editors Neil Gaiman and Stephen Jones), with"A Slice of Life" - Poetry for Adults, Contributor *''Yes, Dear'' (1992) *''A Sudden Wild Magic'' (1992), Adults *''Fenix, V3, #1, 1992'' (1992, editor Rafal A. Ziemkiewicz) with"Mela Worms" (translation) - Contributor *''Hexwood'' (1993) *''Crown of Dalemark'' (1993) – Dalemark *''Focus, December/January 1993'' (1993, editors Julie Venner and Carol Ann Green), with"Aiming for the Moon" - Essay Contributor *''The Dalemark Quartet, Vol. 2: The Spellcoats & The Crown of Dalemark'' (1993) - Dalemark compilation *''The Dalemark Quartet'' (1993) - Dalemark compilation *''Stopping for a Spell'' (1993), collection *''Bruce Coville's UFOs'' (1994, 2000, editor by Bruce Coville), with"Dragon Reserve, Home Eight" - Contributor *''Everard's Ride'' (1995) - Collection *''Spellbound: Fantasy Stories'', edited (1995), with"What the Cat Told Me" - Anthology, Contributor *''Minor Arcana'' (1996) - Collection *''A Treasury of Witches and Wizards'' (1996, editor David Bennett), republished''The Kingfisher Treasury of Witch and Wizard Stories'' (2004, editor David Bennett), with"The Fat Wizard" - Contributor *''The Tough Guide to Fantasyland'' (1996) - Nonfiction/humor *''Secret City: Strange Tales of London'' (1997, editors Stephen Jones and Jo Fletcher), with"Joan Aiken: Influences" - Essay Contributor *''Interzone, #117 March 1997'' (1997, editor David Pringle)"A Sudden Wild Mage: A Rough Guide to Diana Wynne Jones" (1997) by David V. Barrett - Interview *''The Random House Book of Fantasy Stories'' (1997, editor Mike Ashley), alternate title''Fantasy Stories'' with"The Green Stone" - Contributor *''Deep Secret'' (1997) – Magids, Adults *''Ansible, #134'' (1998, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 134)" - Essay Contributor *''Mystery Stories'' (1998, editor Helen Cresswell), with"The Master" - Contributor *''Dark Lord of Derkhose'' (1998) – Derkholm *''The Worlds of Chrestomanci'' (Chrestomanci # 1-4) (1998) - Chrestomanci Compilation *''Puss in Boots'' (1999) *''Believing is Seeing'' (1999), collection 2000s *''The Spiral Garden'' by Louise Cooper (2000) - book introduction *''Year of the Griffin'' (2000) – Derkholm *''Mixed Magics: Four Tales of Chrestomanci'' (2000), collection – Chrestomanci *''Stealer of Souls'' (2000) – Chrestomanci *''Ansible, #155'' (2000, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 155)" - Essay Contributor *''The Chronicles of Chrestomanci Volume 1'' (2001) - Chrestomanci compilation *''The Chronicles of Chrestomanci Volume 2'' (2001) - Chrestomanci compilation *''The Wizards’ Den: Spellbinding Stories of Magic & Magicians'' (2001 and 2003, editor Peter Haining), with"Carol Oneir’s Hundredth Dream" - Contributor *''Unexpected Magic'' (2002), collection *''Ansible, #182'' (2002, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 182)" - Essay Contributor *''Ansible, #183'' (2002, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 183)" - Essay Contributor *''Firebirds: An Anthology of Original Fantasy and Science Fiction'' (2003, editor Sharyn November) with"Little Dot" - Contributor *''The Merlin Conspiracy'' (2003) – Magids *''The Mammoth Book of Sorcerer’s Tales: The Ultimate Collection of Magical Fantasy'' (2004, editor Mike Ashley), with"The Sage of Theare" - Contributor *''Firebirds Rising: An Anthology of Original Science Fiction and Fantasy'' (2005 and 2006, editor Sharyn November), with"I’ll Give you My Word" - Contributor *''Conrad's Fate'' (2005) – Chrestomanci *''The Tough Guide to Fantasyland: Revised and Updated Edition'' (2006) *''The Wand in the Word: Conversations with Writers of Fantasy'' (2006, editor Leonard S. Marcus), with"Diana Wynne Jones" (2006) by Leonard S. Marcus - Interview *''The Pinhoe Egg'' (2006) – Chrestomanci *''Enna Hittims'' (2006), Illustrated by Peter Utton *''Year’s Best Fantasy 7'' (2007, editors David G. Hartnell & Kathryn Cramer), with"I’ll Give You My Word" - Contributor *''The Game'' (2007) *''The Chronicles of Chrestomanci Volume 3'' (2008) - Chrestomanci compilation *''House of Many Ways'' (2008) – Howl's Castle *''Ansible, #246'' (2008, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 246)" - Essay Contributor *''Nebula Awards Showcase 2008'' (2008, editor Ben Bova), with"Howl's Moving Castle: Book to Film (Nebula Awards Showcase 2008)" - Essay Contributor *''The Dragon Book: Magical Tales from the Masters of Modern Fantasy'' (2009, editors Jack Dann and Gardner Dozois), with"JoBoy" - Contributor *''Plokta, May 2009'' (2009, editors Steve Davies, Alison Scott, and Mike Scott), with''Samantha's Diary'' - Contributor 2010s *''Enchanted Glass'' (2010) *''The Best Science Fiction and Fantasy of the Year, Volume 4'' (2010, editor Jonathan Strahan) with"JoBoy" - Contributor *''Stories: All-New Tales'' (2010, editors Neil Gaiman and Al Sarrantonio), with"Samantha’s Diary" - Contributor *''Ansible, #276'' (2010, editor David Langford), with"Letter (Ansible 276)" - Essay Contributor Published posthumously *''Earwig and the Witch'' (2011) (Illustrated by Paul O. Zelinsky) *''Vector 268 Autumn 2011'' (2011, editors Shana Worthen, Martin Lewis, and Martin McGrath), with"An Excerpt from a Conversation with Diana Wynne Jones" (2011) by Charlie Butler - Interview *''Reflections On the Magic of Writing'' (2012), nonfiction *''Unnatural Creatures'' (2013, editor Neil Gaiman), with"The Sage of Theare" - Contributor *''The Mammoth Book of Dark Magic'' (2013, editor Mike Ashley, alternate title''The Mammoth Book of Black Magic''), with"The Sage of Theare" - Contributor *''Escape Pod, EP427'' (2013, editor Norm Sherman), with"Samantha's Diary" - Contributor *''The Islands of Chaldea'' (2014), by DW Jones and her sister Ursula Jones New Collections: *''Diana Wynne Jones Chrestomanci 6 Books Collection'' (2012) - Chrestomanci compilation *''Vile Visitors'' (2012) - young readers compilation *''The Chrestomanci Series: Entire Collection Books 1-7'' (2013) - Chrestomanci compilation *''Freaky Families'' (2013) - young readers compilation *''The Chrestomanci Series: Books 1-3'' (2014) - Chrestomanci compilation *''World of Howl Collection'' (2014) - Howl's Compilation *''Diana Wynne Jones’s Fantastical Journeys Collection'' (2015) - Compilation *''Diana Wynne Jones’s Magic and Myths Collection'' (2015) - Compilation Category:Howl's Moving Castle Credits